A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to calling, credit, and gift cards and, more particularly, to systems and methods relating to multipurpose cards.
B. Description of Related Art
In today's ever-changing economy, forward-looking businesses need new ways to compete. One area that has and continues to play an important role in competition is advertising. Consumers typically rely on advertising when determining which products and services to buy. As such, the quantity and quality of a business's advertising often determines how well the business performs.
Today, it is quite common for businesses to advertise their products and services on television, radio, in newspapers, on billboards, buses, and even on the Internet. Such advertising is not only expensive, but is typically only heard or seen by consumers for very short periods of time. For example, a typical television commercial lasts between 15 and 30 seconds. Therefore, businesses are faced with the difficult task of making an immediate and lasting impression on consumers in a very short amount of time. As a result, businesses are constantly looking for new ways to promote their products, services, etc. that are both cost-effective and provide a long lasting impression on the consumer.
There exists a need for systems and methods by which businesses may market their products and services in a cost-effective manner.